Secrets of the Xer'Sai
by VaderTahu101
Summary: Follow Devon Castel, Summoner for Rek'Sai, the League of Legends' newest champion from the Void, as he unravels the mysteries behind the Void Burrower and her kind.
1. Chapter 1: Admission

**I do not own any part of League of Legends. This work is written purely for recreational purposes. League of Legends is property of Riot Games.**

 **This story was partly inspired by JonnyDeino's "To Love the Queen".**

* * *

 _The Shuriman desert. An arid land of long-lost secrets. Entire civilizations fell prey to its shifting sands._

 _All but one..._

 _The scorching summer sun beat down on the group of travelers. They had braved the harsh terrain for a week. The group's members save one wore light robes of a bleached brown_ _color and turbans of the same hue. The leader of the group was garbed in shimmering purple robes and seemed to hover a few inches above ground._

 _"Here is good," Malzahar, Prophet of the Void and leader of the expedition, spoke for the first time since the journey's beginning. "Here we wait for the Void's next Champion. We do not have long."_

 _The small group of five Summoners and four Shuriman mercenaries halted behind Malzahar, confused. The Institute of War had dispatched them at the Void Prophet's request to retrieve a new "friend" for participation in the League of Legends, but they had half-expected to travel to the fringes of the dead civilization of Icathia. The desert-dwellling mercenaries carried parts for a truss to carry the Void creature back to the Institute for a full mental analysis before it could be trusted among society._

 _After a delay of only a handful of minutes, the reason for the group's destination in the middle of nowhere became apparent. A slight tremor graced the Shuriman sands, before... something burst out of the dune in front of the travelers, spraying them with sand._

 _It emanated a harsh clicking sound from its divided jaw and gestured threateningly at them. Malzahar approached it and said, "Welcome, Rek'Sai, to Runeterra."_

* * *

"Congratulations, young man. Your life as a full-fledged Summoner begins now."

An excited graduate of barely two decades humbly accepted his diploma from the Headmistress. As he bowed to both her and the audience, the light of the setting sun reflected off his curiously silver hair. His ceremonial robes of royal blue swirled around him when he straightened.

"Thank you, Headmistress Laurent. I am overwhelmed by this great honor."

As one of only fourteen students in his graduating class at the Institute of War, Devon Castel was a prodigy. His ability to multitask while mentally linked to another being was phenomenal. His malleable personality and open mind allowed for contact on the plane of thought with almost any being in Runeterra.

Which is why he was chosen, at his graduation, to be the exclusive Summoner of one of the League of Legends' less... human Champions. Since becoming accustomed to their minds took great amounts of time and effort, these living oddities were partnered with specialized Summoners, unlike the League's human and Yordle Champions.

"Do not thank me, Mr. Castel," the Grand Duelist-turned-administrator continued. "I have seen how you deal with popularity, which is the only upside of your position. While those who tame the creatures of the Void are well-respected, their minds are heavily strained. Some are cursed with insanity. Kog'Maw, for example, is on his fifth Summoner. The first two he ate, the next lost their minds. Are you certain this is what you want? I can always - "

"Yes, Headmistress," Devon interrupted. "I know I can do this. If not me, then someone else will become burdened with this task."

He was entirely familiar with the risks that accompany such a prestigious position. His instructors had drilled the details into his mind. He had even spoken with every current Summoner of restricted Champions regarding the challenges they faced.

Headmistress Fiora Laurent could only look upon the determined young man in front of her with tired eyes. "Then I wish you all the luck in the world. You are to be partnered with a new Champion. She is the fifth sentient creature of the Void we have met. Rek'Sai, the Void Burrower."

* * *

"I don't envy you, man. I've heard the Queen is a real monster!" one graduate, Devon's closest friend, addressed him as the newest Summoners left the ceremony for their new rooms.

"Yeah, it can't even talk! How are you supposed to even communicate with it?" another chipped in.

Devon's reply was instant, almost as if it was rehearsed. "Sona can't talk, either. How is Rek'Sai any different?"

"I dunno. I saw it a couple days ago when they brought it in. There's just something _alien_ about it..." the first answered.

"I'm sure there will be no problem. After all, I've spent four years preparing for this," Devon replied, confident in his abilities. "If anything, I'm looking forward to getting to know such an exotic creature."

His friends and classmates had steadily grown further from him as his studies took him into the unknown territory they were too wary to partake in. His fascination with the otherworldly made him an outcast where he was once welcome. The next words of his onetime best friend sealed his fate.

"Devon, may the gods have mercy on you."

 **I hope no one is confused by my writing. I tried to be descriptive where I could.**


	2. Chapter 2: Brought Before Royalty

**I do not own any part of League of Legends. This work is written purely for recreational purposes. League of Legends is property of Riot Games.**

* * *

The night air was chill as Devon Castel wandered the Institute of War's spacious courtyard. His mind went back to the last words uttered by his closest friend before they separated for perhaps forever:

 _"May the gods have mercy on your soul."_

Devon couldn't understand what was wrong. Sure, Rek'Sai was a creature of the Void, but that hardly meant he was damned. The new Champion deserved a chance, just like any of her predecessors.

Perhaps that was the difference. He thought of the Void Burrower as a "her" rather than an "it," even before he met the creature. His old friends believed "it" was just an animal, on par with Malzahar's Voidlings. Something about that thought unsettled him. Before Devon had enrolled at the Institute, his parents had raised him to respect his neighbors and judge no one by first impressions or word of mouth. This had allowed him to get along well with a few of the League's less-understood Champions when he ran into them. Mordekaiser, Nautilus, Jinx, Fizz, and even Veigar were just a few.

But now he was to be partnered with one of the Void's infamous denizens. These beings, with the exception of Vel'Koz, were known for the stubbornness of their ways. At least with the Eye of the Void you could utilize logic in an argument and he would listen.

Devon wiped a hand across his forehead with a sigh. All this thinking was making his head hurt. He'd be better off if he would just sleep so he could be fresh for the trials the next day would bring.

 _That's right. I get to meet Rek'Sai tomorrow. I wonder, is she truly a monster like everyone says? Or is she as intelligent as most Void Champions? Matthias said he'd seen them bring her in. Is she adverse to joining the League?_

Questions flowed through Devon's mind as he wandered back to his room. He could only hope that the coming day's experience would put them to rest.

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock._

A loud rapping emanated from Devon's chamber door.

He rolled over with a groan, wishing he could go back to sleep, when it hit him. This was the day. The day his questions would be answered. The day he would delve into the mind of Rek'Sai, the Void Burrower.

The day his life changed forever.

"Mr. Castel, are you awake?" a man's voice came from the other side of the door. "I am to accompany you to breakfast at the Summoners' and Champions' combined mess hall before escorting you to your meeting with the High Council in an hour."

"Yes, sir," Devon replied. "I'll be out in a minute."

After rising and donning a fresh Summoner's robe of violet with golden trim, he left his spartan room to join the middle-aged Summoner outside.

"I am Xavier Graystone," the man greeted. "It's good to see devoted youth such as yourself these days."

Devon was mildly surprised by the generous tone of the complement. "Thank you sir, but I'm just following my passion."

Graystone smiled at him. "You're welcome, son. Now, let's get you some breakfast."

Devon nodded enthusiastically and followed the Summoner down the hall.

* * *

The mess hall Devon found himself in was different from the students' cafeteria. The food was the same, but that was where the similarities ended. Instead of long tables and benches, the mess hall for Champions and their Summoners featured a scattering of circular tables and padded dining chairs.

As he walked to the back of the room to pick up a tray of food, Devon noticed that only a few other residents of the Institute were awake at this hour. Pantheon and Leona were in attendance - up with the sun, as usual. Also to be seen were the law officers from Piltover, Caitlyn and Vi. At another table, Devon was surprised to observe the diminutive Rumble speaking with Viktor, the bionic inventor from Zaun, about advanced techmaturgy. Also spread throughout the mess hall were a dozen or so Summoners of varying ages and genders.

Devon reached the back of the room and picked up a tray of pancakes and bacon from the counter. After grabbing a glass of water, he turned to find a place to sit.

"Hey, Devon!" a voice seemed to bubble. "Over here!"

Devon looked around to see none other than the Tidal Trickster waving him over.

"Morning, Fizz sticks," he greeted. "How's the grub?"

The little blue fishman pretended to take offense at the nickname before answering, "Good as usual! Nothing like a good old-fashioned tuna sandwich, though. Mmm, tuna..."

Devon laughed at his friend's antics. Fizz's wistful expression brought him out of the trance he had been in all morning.

"So, how's it like wearing purple?" the sea dweller continued.

"Not bad," Devon chuckled. "I feel like I'm free."

"You're free when you're having fun! Come on Devon, we gotta hit the beach one of these days," Fizz urged.

"Yeah, about that..." Devon debated informing Fizz of just what he would be spending his time on. After realizing that there was no reason not to, he continued, "I'm afraid I won't have that much free time for a while."

"Why not?" Fizz queried.

"Because... because I'm the exclusive summoner for Rek'Sai, the new Champion."

The fishman's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Ohhh... Um, don't let her get to you, alright? I mean, these Void guys aren't _that_ scary."

"Thanks, Fizz," Devon chuckled. "That's just what I needed to hear."

The two spent the rest of their meal chatting about things of relative unimportance. When both trays were empty (Fizz having swiped a couple of Devon's bacon slices), the little blue Champion waved goodbye as Devon went to join Graystone, who had already eaten and waited by the door for his charge to finish.

"I see you get along with our Champions well," the older man commented.

Devon shrugged. "I just want to get to know them, that's all."

A smile touched the experienced Summoner's lips. "You have a gift, boy," he said. "You'll go far here. Now, let's get going. We don't have much time to get to your meeting."

With a nod, Devon departed after his guide.

* * *

The two Summoners approached the private meeting room of the High Council. Graystone moved to open the door, giving Devon an encouraging nod. He closed the door behind Devon after the young Summoner entered the room.

"Greetings, Devon Castel. We have been expecting you." Devon identified the speaker as Kiersta Mandrake, one of the three members of the High Council of the Institute of War. On her left was Vessaria Kolminye, and on her right Samuel Hastings. These were the other two members of the Council.

Devon gave a short bow. "It is an honor to be here," he respectfully noted, glancing about the room. The three venerated Summoners stood in front of their seats at the far side of the large round table that occupied the lion's share of the room. The walls of the room were bare, but etched into the wooden table was a highly detailed map of Valoran. Glowing crystals hung from the ceiling provided light.

Mandrake, the Council's spokesperson for this meeting, continued, "We will take you to Rek'Sai and oversee your mental connection. Are you informed of the hazards of this venture?"

"Yes, High Councilor Mandrake. I know what I'm getting into," Devon replied.

"Very well. Follow us," Mandrake commanded. At that, the Councilors walked to the side of the room and opened a door that Devon had missed in his earlier observations. Devon followed them into a room about the same size as the one they were just in. However, this room did not feature a table.

Instead, the room wis divided in half by a thick wall of magically reinforced glass. There was no visible way to reach the other side. But that's not what drew Devon's attention.

There, on the other side of the dividing glass, was Devon's soon-to-be partner in the League of Legends.

Rek'Sai, the Void Burrower.

* * *

 **Any suggestions? Drop me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion and Despair

**I do not own any part of League of Legends. This work is written purely for recreational purposes. League of Legends is property of Riot Games.**

 **Yes, I will continue Secrets of the Xer'Sai, but updates will be sporadic.**

 **"Question Song" is from the Dragonriders of Pern, created by the late Anne McCaffrey and owned by her son, Todd.**

* * *

Devon Castel awoke back in his room.

 _Wait... How did I get here? What happened back there?_

He struggled to recall the events from before he lost consciousness.

 _A portal opened through glass-_

Images flashed through his mind as if they were not his own memories. Disorientation set in.

 _His own outstretched hand-_

 _A glistening blue carapace-_

He slowly rearranged the pictures into an orderly, chronologic progression.

 _A town swallowed in darkness-_

 _Feet sinking into the sand-_

 _A splitting headache-_

But some memories did not fit.

 _Sand and bedrock alike crumbling beneath powerful claws-_

 _Echoing calls dissipating through the earth-_

 _Resonating in chorus with other creatures to create a haunting, mournful tune-_

 _"Gone away, gone ahead, Echoes roll unansweréd..."_

A chill went down his spine, despite the thick blanket covering him.

 _"Empty, open, dusty, dead."_

The next memory was more cohesive than the others.

 _Rek'Sai awoke in a chamber of impenetrable stone. She felt the presence of her people in the room, all unconscious._ Xer'Sai, _she thought._ And I am their Queen. _She felt the stone beneath her vibrate slightly. Something was approaching, but it was outside the chamber, which she realized was a cell to contain the Xer'Sai._

 _A stone rolled away. A large_ _creature appeared in the new opening._

 _"Ah, Rek'Sai. You are already awake. Good. We have much to discuss." The creature never introduced itself, instead telling her to merely think her replies to its words._

 _It went on to explain that they were in the Void, a dark dimension parallel to Runeterra. The inhabitants of the Void were envious of the fertility of the other world and sought to merge it with theirs. The Xer'Sai, similar in appearance to most Void creatures, had been recruited from their desert home to be warriors in the Void's army._

 _The Xer'Sai, now awake, gladly agreed to participate. The humans, they thought, did not deserve the splendor of Runeterra. Not when they were constantly fighting over petty matters. To the humans, war was a struggle between pride and life. The coming of the Void would end the suffering and strife that plagued the natural beauty of Runeterra._

 _Rek'Sai herself felt conflicted. Runeterra had abandoned her people long ago, true, but a part of her was loathe to fight. But not for just any reason._

 _She didn't want to dirty her claws with human blood._

Devon sat up with a start. Somehow, he knew that memory was not one he was meant to see. It revealed so much about the Void's intentions.

He suddenly found at his throat a blade, shimmering with dark energy.

"You will not speak of what you have learned..." an ominous voice rasped from his bedside. _Malzahar._

Devon was too afraid to speak. He knew the Prophet was wholeheartedly dedicated to the Void's cause with a fanatic zeal. Malzahar would not hesitate to kill him.

He remained quiet while the hovering Shuriman seemed to contemplate something. "I believe," continued the Prophet, "that this situation requires direct interference."

The glow of the knife intensified for a brief second before pain erupted in Devon's chest. He could see a shadowy aura seep into his body from all corners of his room. "What... are you doing to me?" he croaked.

As abruptly as it began, the strange magic ended. "A piece of the Void now resides in you," Malzahar said. "It will not allow you to tell a single soul of our purpose. And it will whisper to you of what we want you to do."

Devon's heart sank at this news, even as Malzahar began to laugh, a throaty sound that spoke of coming doom.

"That's right, Devon Castel. You belong to the Void, now and forever..."

* * *

 **There's a quote in here, other than the song, from one of my favorite animes.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Life of Servitude

**I do not own any part of League of Legends. This work is written purely for recreational purposes. League of Legends is property of Riot Games.**

 **I apologize for the delay.**

* * *

 _Arise, you pathetic excuse for a Summoner!_

Groaning, Devon Castel sat up and rubbed the exhaustion from his sleep-weary eyes. He sure had one strange nightmare.

 _Come to me at once. I require your presence. Do not keep me waiting!_

"Ugh, I'm up, Mom. I'll be there in a minute," he replied, still rather drowsy due to the abrupt awakening after a night of restless sleep.

Then it hit him. That voice in his head was not his mother's. _Wait, Rek'Sai, is that you?_ he inquired, utilizing the basic telepathy technique all Summoners learn in order to communicate with their chosen Champions. Devon hoped the connection had been executed flawlessly. His memory still was a little hazy...

 _Of course, you lack-wit! In case you've forgotten, you belong to me now. Hurry up!_ Apparently, the Queen was not one for patience.

Trying to hold back his laughter at the imperiousness in the Void Burrower's mental tone, Devon quickly got dressed and rushed to the source of his unexpected wakeup call. He never noticed the small, bloodstained hole on the chest portion of his sleepwear.

* * *

Jogging through the now-familiar Champions' wing of the sprawling Institute of War, Devon only noticed a few Champions awake. There was Garen, carefully observing the halls for misconduct or threats to his Prince. There was Akali, coming back inside from the nearby training court. And finally there was Pantheon, patiently waiting beside the door to Leona's quarters.

Devon had always admired the stoic Rakkoran for his faithfulness and dedication to the Solari woman. _That's how I will treat Rek'Sai_ , he vowed. After all, she was his new Queen.

Approaching the section of the Champions' wing set aside for Void creatures and other unsavory characters, Devon scanned the walls for the Void Burrower's chamber. And there it was, on the left just past Kha'Zix's room. He quietly opened the door after gently knocking, only to be greeted to what was, to him, an appalling sight.

* * *

Rek'Sai was certainly not known for her patience. As queen of her people for the last thousand years, she had come to expect prompt obedience to her commands. After all, there are many hazards to living in the unforgiving desert surrounding ancient Icathia.

 _What_ is _taking so long?_ the Void Burrower wondered. She grew more and more irritated with each passing moment her Summoner was not present. Her species was highly social, relying on each other to survive. Whether she admitted it or not, she was _very_ lonely.

Of course, there was the matter of the... sensitive information that the oddly silver-haired young man had unknowingly gleaned from her mind. Malzahar had contacted her earlier, informing Rek'Sai of his actions in ensuring the Void's mission remained a secret. This also came with a warning, to not let the Void within her come into contact with the Void shard buried within Devon. Doing so could potentially have disastrous effects, or so the Prophet said.

After several minutes of waiting, the door to her chamber finally opened after a few taps from Devon that unknowingly translated into "Look here" in the language of her species, much to the Void Burrower's amusement. And then, the new Summoner beheld the terrible accommodations that had been provided for her, and which she had been forced to put up with until his arrival.

Rek'Sai was confined to a small cage in the center of the room. The structure of steel bars completely restricted her movement.

 _You certainly took your time, didn't you?_ the Queen asked, all traces of impatience vanished in the presence of her Summoner. _Would you kindly free me from these insufferable confines?_

Devon was quick to react, recognizing the cage as a magic construct created by another Summoner. After a hasty application of energy to the Summoner talisman hidden under his robes, he was able to instantly dispel the cage with a wave of his hand.

In a flash, Devon found himself pinned to the floor by a large, clawed hand gripping his neck. Staring into the sightless, split-jawed face of his captor, the Summoner was too startled and afraid to react.

 _Listen to me, for I will only say this once,_ Rek'Sai said with a serious tone. _As much as you Summoners may think us of the Void belong to you,_ you _now belong to_ me. _As such, I require strict obedience, without any questioning and in a timely manner. Otherwise, I will not obey your guidance when we compete on Summoner's Rift._

Due to his terror, the words of the Queen's speech were instantly engraved into Devon's mind. He realized that she was no different than the other champions of the League, who lived lives of their own outside of battles on the Rift. With this in mind, his fear and discomfort quickly evaporated.

Shooting the creature over him a confident grin that reminded her of much earlier days, Devon replied, "Of course! Anything for you, my Queen."


End file.
